User blog:Itsphantomgamer/Chambers
Another experience that is more non-made up, however I'd say around 40% is ''made up. This is technically a new book; with the same characters. Ignore the deaths at school war XD. '''Chapter 1: Winter' "Snow! Snow!" My little sister who was only 5, Cathy exclaimed. "That's nice," I sighed. It's fall and the temperature felt like winter. Not my fault we live in such a cold country. It's not like I hate winter; I actually kind of like it, it's that I wanted to make fall longer, with the brown, yellow, and red leaves. But now it's snowing and I couldn't even see a leaf. Everything is white and silent. I arrived at school late because the school bus was late from the snow. I could see my friends excited at the playground. "We're gonna win in chambers!!!" Deven, my friend yelled. Chambers is a school-wide event that a lot of people participate. Each class or small group needs to build a fort and we throw snowballs, do raids, and every week or so we eliminate a team. The last team standing wins. However, due to an accident a year ago at chambers that I wouldn't specify on, a lot of people quit. But my friends and I still love chambers and continues it. "Hey guys, can my friends join your fort this year?" I asked Paul, my friend as I entered the classroom. "Sure." Paul answered, smiling. "The more, the merrier." And boy, everybody sure was excited for some weird reason this year! Nobody could focus in class. Even the music teacher decided to give us a break. And Mrs.Molly, our teacher gave up for the day and let us have a break too. "OK! Who do we have?" I asked Paul during the break. He handed me a list on a sheet of lined paper. Our fort: Brian, Paul, Arik, Cole, Johnny, Kevin, Kale, Isaac, Adam, Matt, Greg, Max, Rainbow, Deven, Cassidy, Lily, Candy, Cindy, and Amy. "Twenty people and Amy!" I exclaimed. "We're so going to win!" "Understand." Paul sighed. "But Amy is very sick and she said she's going to miss a lot of chambers. She's nt even here today, for the grand build and opening." I groaned. Amy was a nice kid. Not just that, she had an excellent aim. Even though we lost last year, we nominated Amy as MVP. "But...why is Amy sick?" I asked. "That means..." "Something fishy is going on." Chapter 2: Building The bell rang. Everyone jumped and ran outside to claim some land. Our school playground is large, with fields, baseball diamonds, and bleachers. We claimed the bleachers immediately because it was our usual spot. "Let's command some roles!" Paul commended. Everyone sat on the bleachers, listening. He did a mini attendence and skipped Amy's name, which was weird. "Umm...what are the roles?" Cassidy asked. "I'm new." I immediately handed Cassidy a sheet of the roles. 1. Snowball makers. They mold snow, slush, or anything into balls to throw at. 2. Material grabbbers. They grab the materials for building and snowball making. 3. Attackers. They throw snowballs and other "weapons" 4. Spies. They look around to find some info about all bases. Category:Blog posts